


Он спит

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coma, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на крэк-фест по заявке "Сон разума рождает чудовищ. Сэм спит, а порожденные его спящим разумом чудовища - нет."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он спит

В самом начале всё незатейливо: вампиры, оборотни, джинны, призраки… Дин отливает серебряные пули, читает Библию, покупает соль огромными пакетами и учится бояться темноты.   
*  
Потом приходят демоны – у них черные, красные и желтые глаза. Дин зубрит ритуалы экзорцизма, рисует пентаграммы и достает старый Кольт, изготовленный в совсем уж древние времена Тем Самым Мастером. Кольт пригодился как-то, когда пришлось закрыть Адские Врата. Не так уж сложно, правда.  
*  
Дин не справляется с Адскими гончими, и они тащат его в Преисподнюю. Но Дин все равно возвращается, он крут, чего там.   
*  
Ангелы существуют. Дин рисует кровью на стенах и фехтует длинными блестящими клинками.  
*  
А потом поднимается Люцифер. Кольт не в силах убить его, и Дин сам уже не помнит, как умудрился победить на этот раз. Но как-то умудрился – он же профи.  
*  
Мать Всех Монстров сдается на удивление легко. Странно, а пыжилась ведь, как будто самая крутая. Чего пыжилась, спрашивается?  
*  
Над левиафанами – чудовищами из глубин– придется попотеть. Но Дин справится – надо только хорошенько постараться.   
*  
У Дина есть младший брат – Сэм. Пока Сэм в глубокой коме уже две с половиной недели. Врачи обещают, что кома не перейдет в вегетативное состояние, что прогноз благоприятный, и Сэму обязательно станет лучше. Они говорят, что Сэм не умирает – он просто крепко спит.   
Он спит, и сон разума его порождает чудовищ.   
«Над левиафанами – чудовищами из глубин…из глубин сознания Сэма…»  
Он спит, и сон разума его порождает чудовищ. И Дин сражается с этими чудовищами и спасает мир.  
*  
Пусть и в пределах отдельно взятой больничной палаты.


End file.
